Master of Puppets
by Scorpio no Selene
Summary: ONESHOT/SONGFIC. Em resposta ao Festival de Halloween feito na pág SS Ficwriters no Facebook. Nunca é tarde demais para a vingança, nunca é tarde demais para quebrar uma alma. "Ele era uma marionete perfeita, e agora estava quebrado". FINALIZADA


**N/A:** Olá pessoal!

A fic é uma resposta ao festival de Halloween feito na página Saint Seiya Ficwriters do facebook. Espero que gostem!

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada, Toei e tudo mais, a fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Avisos:** Tem alguns spoilers de Lost Canvas, conteúdo um pouco pesado, meio OOC, tortura psicológica, humilhação e sadismo. Não gosta, não leia.

Não tem yaoi... Ou pelo menos não foi minha intenção fazer, mas creio que seja possível ler a fic e conseguir imaginar uma situação yaoi, fica totalmente a critério de vocês.

Aos que ficaram, as partes normais no texto são de uma personagem, as partes em itálico são de outra, apesar de a história inteira ser narrada em terceira pessoa, muda-se a onisciência.

A música tema da fic é "Master of Puppets" do Metallica.

Boa leitura. Vejo vocês lá embaixo.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Capítulo Único**

- Estou chegando. - a voz soou musical.

Assustado, ele corria, tentando fugir. Era um esforço inútil, no fundo sabia disso, por mais que corresse, jamais poderia fugir de lá.

- Onde está você?

Seu coração batia mais rápido. Mas batia por quê? Estava morto havia anos, tantos anos que parara de contar, só foi perceber a quantidade real quando Hades despertou seu exército...

Junto com _ele_.

_**End of passion play, crumbling away**_

_**I'm your source of self-destruction**_

_**Veins that pump with fear,**_

_**Sucking darkest clear**_

_**Leading on your deaths' construction**_

_**(Fim do drama, esfarelando-se**_

_**Eu sou sua fonte de auto-destruição**_

_**Veias que pulsam com medo**_

_**Sugando a mais escura clareza**_

_**Comandando a sua construção da morte)**_

Por quê? Se perguntava.

No começo, tinha enfrentado-o com orgulho, com o que restava de sua honra de cavaleiro e bravamente conseguira resistir às torturas e abusos que _ele_ lhe infringia sem soltar uma única lamúria ou gemido de dor, desafiando-o com seu olhar azul.

Hoje via que aquilo fora uma péssima ideia. Por mais que custasse ao seu orgulho, naquele momento deveria ter abaixado a cabeça, _ele_ teria enjoado de si e o deixaria de lado.

Mas aquele olhar de desafio apenas o incitava mais.

E, para seu desespero, não conseguia se controlar, não conseguia controlar seu gênio, seu olhar, era uma parte de si.

_**Taste me and you will see**_

_**More is all you need**_

_**You're dedicated to**_

_**How i'm killing you**_

_**Come crawling faster**_

_**Obey your master**_

_**Your life burns faster**_

_**Obey your master**_

_**Master**_

_**(Experimente-me e você verá**_

_**Você só precisa de mais**_

_**Você é dedicado a**_

_**Como eu estou te matando**_

_**Venha rastejando rápido,**_

_**Obedeça seu mestre**_

_**Sua vida queima rápido**_

_**Obedeça seu mestre**_

_**Mestre)**_

- Por quanto tempo mais você vai conseguir se esconder?

Quando morreu, por algum motivo esperava uma recompensa, um espólio pela vida miserável que levara para que pudesse tornar-se cavaleiro, por ter se sacrificado para proteger inocentes e por ter ajudado Shion e Dohko a expulsar Hades do corpo de Alone. Quando ouviu isso, Sísifo lhe dera um sermão sobre honra e auto satisfação em fazer o bem.

Bom, Sísifo estava na porcaria do Elísios agora a despeito de também ter desafiado os deuses, e ele estava ali, passara duzentos anos no Cocytos para ter sido tirado de lá apenas para satisfazer os desejos sádicos de um kyoto que não conseguia aceitar uma derrota que acontecera dois séculos atrás.

Athena o tinha abandonado.

_**Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings**_

_**Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams**_

_**Blinded by me, you can't see a thing**_

_**Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream**_

_**Master**_

_**Master**_

_**Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream**_

_**Master**_

_**Master**_

_**(Mestre das Marionetes, eu controlo suas cordas**_

_**Retorcendo sua mente e esmagando seus sonhos**_

_**Cego por mim, você não vê nada**_

_**Apenas chame meu nome, pois eu ouvirei você gritar**_

_**Mestre**_

_**Mestre**_

_**Apenas chame meu nome, pois eu ouvirei você gritar**_

_**Mestre**_

_**Mestre)**_

Lembrava-se do dia em que tinha sido tirado de lá, Valentine o havia tirado do gelo e dito "Se ainda acredita em Athena, comece a rezar agora". Não foi uma ameaça, não foi dito em tom sombrio, nem mesmo irônico. Valentine disse aquilo como um conselho real, um conselho vindo de alguém que nunca se importou com seus prisioneiros.

E então _ele_ o estava esperando, com seu sorriso sádico característico. Seu atual hospedeiro era muito parecido com o anterior, os mesmos cabelos platinados longos, a mesma franja cobrindo os olhos, a mesma pele pálida como um cadáver, os mesmos olhos dourados brilhando em troça e o mesmo sorriso sádico naqueles lábios bem desenhados.

- Minos - disse com um misto de surpresa e temor que, acreditava, conseguiu disfarçar muito bem.

_**Needlework the way, never you betray**_

_**Line of death becoming clearer**_

_**Pain monopoly, ritual misery**_

_**Chop your breakfast on a mirror**_

_**(Costure o caminho, nunca traia**_

_**Linha da morte se tornando clara**_

_**Monopólio da dor, ritual de miséria**_

_**Mastigue seu café da manhã num espelho)**_

_Para Minos, aquele cavaleiro continuava tão belo como se lembrava e fez questão de que ele soubesse disso, viu aqueles altivos olhos azuis faiscarem em fúria ao ouvir a palavra "belo" com o tom de escárnio que havia se tornado sua marca registrada e então começaram._

_As brincadeiras cruéis, os abusos, as humilhações. O kyoto adorava ver como o ex cavaleiro dourado era orgulhoso, ele não reclamava, não gritava, não chorava. Embora brincar com uma alma não fosse tão divertido como brincar com um corpo vivo, aquele homem era sempre um deleite a parte entre seus brinquedos._

_E foi com um prazer inenarrável, uma realização orgásmica, quando o ouviu gritar pela primeira vez._

_**Taste me and you will see**_

_**More is all you need**_

_**You're dedicated to**_

_**How i'm killing you**_

_**Come crawling faster**_

_**Obey your master**_

_**Your life burns faster**_

_**Obey your master**_

_**Master**_

_**(Experimente-me e você verá**_

_**Você só precisa de mais**_

_**Você é dedicado a**_

_**Como eu estou te matando**_

_**Venha rastejando rápido,**_

_**Obedeça seu mestre**_

_**Sua vida queima rápido**_

_**Obedeça seu mestre**_

_**Mestre)**_

Havia um motivo para ter escolhido aquela noite para fugir. Aquela era All Hallows Eve e, se ele conseguisse chegar à Terra, talvez, apenas talvez, pudesse fugir para sempre de Minos e ele jamais o encontraria novamente. Em All Hallows Eve muitos espíritos conseguiam atravessar o Véu e ficar na Terra junto aos humanos. Não deixavam de ser espíritos, claro, mas livravam-se do tormento eterno do Meikai.

E ele se livraria do tormento que Minos lhe causava.

Seu poder, seu cosmo, sua vida... Tinha aberto mão alegremente de tudo isso para que Rodório não fosse destruída, para que derrotar Minos, para que pessoas como Agathia tivessem um futuro, todos os seus companheiros morreram pelo mesmo ideal, por Athena, para que ela pudesse criar um futuro brilhante por cima daquele chão coberto do sangue de seus cavaleiros.

A humanidade sobrevivera por mais 200 anos, Athena reencarnou, mas ele junto a muitos de seus companheiros ficaram presos no tormento eterno do Cocytos, o destino daqueles que desafiam os Deuses.

_**Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings**_

_**Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams**_

_**Blinded by me, you can't see a thing**_

_**Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream**_

_**Master**_

_**Master**_

_**Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream**_

_**Master**_

_**Master**_

_**(Mestre das Marionetes, eu controlo suas cordas**_

_**Retorcendo sua mente e esmagando seus sonhos**_

_**Cego por mim, você não vê nada**_

_**Apenas chame meu nome, pois eu ouvirei você gritar**_

_**Mestre**_

_**Mestre**_

_**Apenas chame meu nome, pois eu ouvirei você gritar**_

_**Mestre**_

_**Mestre)**_

_Aquela doce voz gritando enquanto ele puxava as cordas e contorcia seu corpo... Minos teve tempo para aprender a levá-lo ao limite da dor. Não haviam ossos para serem quebrados, mas a dor continuava lá, uma memória carimbada das sensações que ele deveria ter, mas mesmo gritando em agonia ele não abandonava aquele olhar. _

_Quanto tempo levaria para ele descobrir que aqueles olhos indômitos eram o que lhe incitavam a continuar? O que deixava ainda mais prazeroso tê-lo à sua mercê._

_Nas ultimas vezes ele tinha começado a tentar manter-se fora do alcance de seus olhos dourados o máximo de tempo que conseguia, Minos podia quase sentir o pânico tomando conta daquele formoso corpo cada vez que se aproximava, cada vez que o fazia sua marionete. Era bom, era divino._

_Era a sua marionete mais bela._

_**Master, master,**_

_**Where's the dreams that I've been after?**_

_**Master, master,**_

_**You promised only lies**_

_**Laughter, laughter,**_

_**All I hear and see is laughter**_

_**Laughter, laughter,**_

_**Laughing at my cries**_

_**Fix me**_

_**(Mestre, mestre**_

_**Onde estão os sonhos que eu estava atrás?**_

_**Mestre, mestre,**_

_**Você prometeu apenas mentiras**_

_**Rindo, rindo**_

_**Tudo o que eu ouço e vejo é riso**_

_**Risos, risos**_

_**Rindo dos meus choros**_

_**Conserte-me)**_

"Mestre".

Era como Minos o fazia chamar. Griffon era muito criativo sobre os modos de fazê-lo humilhar-se, e adorava quando ele se recusava a obedecer, só lhe dava uma desculpa para torturá-lo ainda mais e, quando finalmente o deixava tão debilitado e com o orgulho em frangalhos a ponto de fazer o que lhe foi ordenado, Minos ria, ria de seu sofrimento, ria de seu choro, ria de sua humilhação.

Aquela maldita risada sádica.

Balançou a cabeça tentando dissipar os pensamentos a respeito do kyoto. Naquele momento, deveria ter esperança.

Corria pelo caminho indicado por um cavaleiro de prata que conhecera ali mesmo no Meikai. Orpheu lhe dissera que havia um jeito de sair, uma passagem. Não sabia ao certo até onde poderia confiar no cavaleiro, mas era a sua única chance.

_**Hell is worth all that,**_

_**Natural habitat**_

_**Just a rhyme without a reason**_

_**Neverending maze,**_

_**Drift on numbered days**_

_**Now your life is out of season**_

_**(O inferno vale a pena tudo isso**_

_**Habitat natural**_

_**Apenas uma rima sem razão**_

_**Labirinto sem fim**_

_**Derivando vários dias**_

_**Agora sua vida está fora de estação)**_

Mas por mais que tentasse, não conseguia, não conseguia afastar a sensação que Minos lhe causava, apenas pensar no nome dele lhe causava dor e fazia sua memória resgatar seus piores momentos.

A sensação de ossos quebrando, apesar de não haver mais ossos, de arrancar sua própria pele, mesmo que não tivesse pele real, e quando Minos o fazia dançar até seus pés sangrarem, ainda que não houvesse sangue...

Mas os piores ferimentos eram aqueles mais profundamente enraizados em seu psicológico, tremer ao ouvir seus passos, encolher-se ao som de sua voz.

Ter dúvidas se, algum dia, realmente lutou vestindo uma armadura dourada, se algum dia foi realmente aquele homem tão diferente do que era hoje, aquele homem que não se curvava ao inimigo.

Algum dia foi de verdade Albafica de Peixes?

Ou foi apenas um homem doente, um inútil que acabou por morrer e, em sua mente, criou uma vida totalmente diferente para si mesmo?

Uma vida em que tivesse deixado algo de bom, um legado.

_**I will ocupy**_

_**I will help you die**_

_**I will run though you**_

_**Now i rule you too**_

_**Come crawling faster**_

_**Obey your master**_

_**Your life burns faster**_

_**Obey your master**_

_**Master**_

_**(Eu o manterei ocupado**_

_**Eu o ajudarei a morrer**_

_**Eu correrei até você**_

_**Agora eu te controlo também**_

_**Venha rastejando rápido**_

_**Obedeça seu mestre**_

_**Sua vida queima rápido**_

_**Obedeça seu mestre**_

_**Mestre)**_

Estava chegando, estava chegando!

Sorriu consigo mesmo, ele conseguiria, conseguiria sair!

Esticou os braços. Quase podia sentir a lua banhando seu corpo, só mais um pouco e estaria livre do Meikai...

E quando estava quase conseguindo, uma sombra encobriu a saída, parecia que ela estava ali havia muito tempo, apenas esperando ele aparecer.

Albafica parou com o pânico novamente tomando-o, as sensações que Minos o _treinara_ para sentir em sua presença. Ele estava ali, com seus cabelos platinados balançando ao sopro de uma brisa inexistente, com aquele sorriso em seus lábios... _Aquele_ sorriso.

- Eu estava mesmo me perguntando quanto tempo mais você demoraria, estava ficando enjoado de esperar - ele disse calmamente chegando mais perto do ex cavaleiro. - Pobre alma estilhaçada... Acreditava mesmo que poderia aproveitar All Hallows Eve?

Minos podia sentir o medo do pisciano, medo que, apesar de dominar aquela alma, não chegava àqueles olhos. Ele ficou em silêncio, Minos odiava silêncio.

- Eu te fiz uma pergunta - ele disse sério com várias promessas ocultas em sua voz.

Aquilo fez com que Albafica despertasse de seu "congelamento". Doeria, ele sabia que doeria, sempre.

- Sim, eu pensei. - respondeu finalmente.

- Oh? - o kyoto arqueou uma sobrancelha, com um brilho perigoso nos olhos ocultos - E o que você me diz?

Silêncio.

_**Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings**_

_**Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams**_

_**Blinded by me, you can't see a thing**_

_**Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream**_

_**Master**_

_**Master**_

_**Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream**_

_**Master**_

_**Master**_

_**Ha ha ha**_

_**Ha ha ha**_

_**(Mestre das marionetes eu controlo suas cordas**_

_**Retorcendo sua mente e esmagando seus sonhos**_

_**Cego por mim, você não vê nada**_

_**Apenas chame meu nome, pois eu ouvirei seu grito**_

_**Mestre**_

_**Mestre**_

_**Apenas chame meu nome, pois eu ouvirei seu grito**_

_**Mestre**_

_**Mestre**_

_**Ha ha ha**_

_**Ha ha ha)**_

Não houve aviso, não houve clemência. No segundo seguinte, o belo ex cavaleiro tinha o corpo retorcido de forma bizarra, uma forma que jamais seria possível para alguém vivo, uma forma que despedaçaria a coluna vertebral de alguém.

Mas Albafica não tinha ossos.

Tinha apenas a memória deles.

Seu grito foi alto e forte, no Meikai era normal ouvir gritos e lamúrias das almas condenadas, mas aquilo foi algo mais, não foi apenas o som da sensação da quebra de ossos. Aquilo foi algo muito, muito mais poderoso.

Minos voltou o dedo no lugar, fazendo com que sua marionete voltasse à posição original. O kyoto caminhou lentamente até perto do cavaleiro, que mantinha a cabeça baixa e ergueu o queixo dele para que pudesse ver seus olhos.

Olhos cinzentos, sem brilho, sem vida, sem desafio, sem resistência, sem esperança.

- O que você me diz? - Griffon repetiu calmamente.

- Perdão, mestre - a voz do pisciano soou mecânica.

Minos soltou os fios e o corpo do cavaleiro desfaleceu. Ele era uma marionete perfeita, mas agora estava quebrada, ele não gritaria mais, não o desafiaria mais, duvidava que algum dia Albafica voltasse a fazer algo por vontade própria.

Seu objetivo estava concluído.

E naquela All Hallows Eve, o mestre das marionetes deixou para trás a mais bela que já teve.

**XXXxxxxXXX**

**N/A:** Bom povo, é isso.

Sinto que vou ter adoradores do Albafica me esculachando, mas whatever, espero que tenham gostado!

Bjkas!


End file.
